Kisses
by doctorsheriff
Summary: He shouldn't be doing this, Nathan is engaged, but how can he resist? Slash.  I apologise for the summary.


**Kisses**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Sad times.**

Nathan climbed out of the drill ignoring the yappy dog snapping at his ankles. Straightening his suit slightly he went to join Sheriff Carter stood looking out at the lava pouring out of the tunnel and into the lake. After a few moments thought he removed his jacket and threw it on the floor. It was ruined anyway and the steam meant it was far too hot for a jacket. As he was rolling up his shirt sleeves he felt Jack's eyes on him.

"What?"

"Just wondering why you always pretend to be such an ass when you're actually quite a nice guy."

"Ah, but Sheriff." Nathan grinned "You've got it all wrong. I'm actually an ass but occasionally I pretend to be a nice guy."

"That explains it." Jack grinned back.

"'s beautiful." Nathan nodded toward the boiling lake, rainbows dancing in the steam.

"Yeah it is."

They stood there for a few minutes in silence, looking dead ahead until, without warning, Stark grabbed the Sheriffs arms pulling their lips together. After several seconds of stunned frozenness Jack registered what was happening and kissed back.

Almost as soon as Jack responded to the kiss Nathan stopped and drew away. Looking at the lava one more time he turned on his heel and walked away.

"See you 'round Jack." He threw over his shoulder.

Jack stood stunned and more than a little confused staring at Nathan's retreating back.

"Hey!" Jack yelled chasing after Nathan "What the hell was that?"

"The kiss?"

"Yes!"

"I think you just answered your own question there Sheriff."

It was clear that that was all he was going to say about that as he sped up his pace. Carter realised he could chase Stark to China and back and still not be given any answers. He sighed and gave up, turning back to get the drill that he now had to drive home.

~~~NJ~~~

The two went back to their usual system of snarking and bickering, the incident with the kiss all but forgotten. Jack was finding it hard to block out the feelings that had been unlocked. He now realised he was more jealous of Allison for getting to marry Stark than the other way round. Damn that man and his uncanny ability to break down any and all of the emotional walls he'd built over the years.

~~~NJ~~~

Jack's eyes snapped open at SARAH's voice. His neck ached from falling asleep on the sofa.

"Sheriff Carter Dr. Stark is at the door."

"Let him in SARAH." He gave a wearied yawn and grabbed his abandoned coffee. It was cold but it was still caffeine.

"Jack we need you at GD. Dr. Phillips is trapped in his lab and the thing is about to blow."

Jack was already running out the door as he spoke "Why do you need me?"

"We need your print to open the door."

"Well shit."

Within ten minutes they were at his lab.

"Why won't it open?"

"I don't know, do I? If I did do you think I'd be out here chatting to you?"

Jack just growled and tugged on the door again.

"No, no, no, no!"

"What now Stark?"

"His son is in there with him."

"What?" Nathan looked at the stats.

"Jack! Move now!"

"No, we have to get them out."

"There's nothing we can do."

"There is always something!"

"It's about to blow up. It's too late."

"No it's not!"

"Jack, get out the way."

Carter ignored him desperately pulling at the door handle.

"Jack!" He glanced at the gauge, ignoring the bad odds he ran forward tackling Jack back into another corridor just as an explosion shook the whole building. Once the dust settled Jack threw a feeble punch which bounced off Stark's shoulder and then fell limp. Tear tracks clearly visible through the dirt on his face. Stark stayed quiet, pulling Jack up he took his wrist and dragged him to his office.

Grabbing a damp cloth the scientist began cleaning the large gash running along Jack's shoulder and back.

"It's not fair Nathan. He was nine and his mommy was late picking him up. That's why he's dead. It's just not fair."

"I know it's not fair. It never is."

They sat in silence as Nathan finished cleaning the wound. He added bandages.

"I'm afraid it's going to scar." A weathered smile appeared on Jack's face.

"What's one more?"

They were facing each other now and without thinking Jack pulled in the scientist for a fierce kiss. After several minutes of making out Nathan pulled away. "They'll be looking for us." He panted.

"I need to talk to Phillips' wife, explain why her husband and child are both dead." He held Nathan's gaze. Nathan reached out and brushed some dirt from Jack's cheek before giving a slight nod and leaving.

~~~NJ~~~

The third time it happened it was no longer a surprise. They had both had a crap day and Nathan had showed up at the station with a Vinspresso and a smile, it had been inevitable.

After that it became a regular occurrence, if either of them had had a bad day or an ordinary day or for no reason at all except the fact they wanted each other one would seek the other out.

~~~NJ~~~

"Bye." Jack grinned, biting his lip after a particularly intense kiss. It was these small moments that Stark let down his guard and showed how he really felt, how his job truly affected him. God help him he might be falling in love with the man. It was exactly at that moment that the ton of bricks fell. Nathan was engaged. Nathan was going to marry Allison. Shit.

Jack now spent every waking moment avoiding Nathan. If there was a GD emergency he'd send Jo. She'd stopped asking questions after she'd pushed too far and Jack had thrown a book at her. She had, of course, made him pay but she also stopped asking. One day however Jack's luck ran out. Jo had just left and he was just packing up when Stark appeared carrying a coffee.

"Hey Sheriff, long time no see." He was practically purring.

"Yeah, hey." Jack rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Stark leant forward to give him his coffee catching his lips as he did so and god help him Jack kissed back. Eventually summoning up all his energy and the most will power of any man ever, he pulled away. Nathan let out a small protest but said nothing more.

"Stark..." The man in question groaned and ducked his head. "What the hell are we doing here?"

"Making out."

"Don't be smart. Nathan, you're engaged. I can't be with you like this, I'm falling in love with you, you know? I can't do it anymore. You understand?"

Stark's face became neutral again as he spoke. His cool demeanour back in place, the icy facade that Jack new to be a lie. The walls they'd broken down were building again right in front of him.

"Goodnight Sheriff." He turned "Your coffee is getting cold." He threw over his shoulder as he left. Jo breezed back in moments later.

"Just saw Dr. Stick-up-his-ass leaving. What's his problem today? I swear that guy is a robot."

"Don't Jo. Please don't." She looked alarmed at the way his voice wavered.

"Carter, are you ok?"

"No. No I'm not. Think I'm going to take a few days off." He mumbled, not trusting his voice to speak in more than a whisper, he picked up his jacket of the back of his chair and left without a word.

~~~NJ~~~

Three days passed and Jack refused to leave the bunker, feigning illness when asked by Zoe or SARAH. It was the fourth evening sat on his sofa watching football.

"Hello Jack." Said man spun clutching his chest.

"Give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry." A Vinspresso was held out in offering. Jack sat up to take it but it was replaced by Stark's lips on his own.

"No Nathan I can't remember? You're getting married."

"What?" Nathan raised his eyebrows "You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"I broke up with Allison. I found I had someone far better to keep an eye on."

"Me?"

Nathan rolled his eyes "No. Henry." Stark smacked Jack upside the head. "Come here idiot."

"Genius." Jack muttered. Lips already engaged in a heart stopping kiss.

"You know?" Stark smiled "I might be falling in love with you too." Jack just grinned and kissed his scientist again.

**FIN**

**What'd you think? I'd love to hear from you. Click the button, you know you want to.**


End file.
